


Omegaverse

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [44]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouTori Week 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouTori Week Day 2 - Omegaverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegaverse

4-27-15

Prompt: Omegaverse

Pairing: SouTori

Rating: G

 

               Sousuke knew something was up the third time he saw Ai cross the apartment with a bundle of pillows in his arms. When he came out and stood in front of Sousuke with his hands on his hips, Sousuke knew he should be scared.

 

               “What’s up, Duckling?” he asked, and for the first time he caught a twinge of distaste in Ai’s expression at the nickname.

 

               “Get up,” Ai said. “I need the couch cushions.”

 

               “Why do you need the couch cushions?” Sousuke asked slowly, ignoring the urge to give Ai everything he wanted for just a moment.

 

               “Because I’m nesting,” Ai answered. “Get up.”

 

               “Nesting?” Sousuke asked, more confused than ever.

 

               “God, do they not teach you Alphas anything in sex ed?” Ai screeched.

 

               “Of course they do,” Sousuke said, trying to make his voice gentle as he could.

 

               “Obviously not, or you would know why I need the fucking couch cushions!” Ai screamed. Sousuke launched himself up and wrapped his arms around his lover, trying to forget the tears that had filled those blue eyes. “I need them,” Ai whimpered.

 

               “I’m sorry, Ai, you can have them, of course you can,” Sousuke soothed. “But can you explain to me why?” Ai took a deep shuddering breath and pushed away from Sousuke’s hold to scrub his hands across his face.

 

               “Every year, for about three days before they go into heat, an Omega gets this instinct to make a nest,” he recited. “They find a small, closed-off space and fill it with blankets and pillows and other soft things. Mated Omegas prefer things that smell like their Mates. They spend their heat in the nest, and if they end up pregnant, they stay there until shortly after the baby is born.” He looked up at Sousuke, his face markedly more calm. “That’s why Momo and I had so many pillows and stuffed animals. We were nestmates.”

 

               “Nestmates?” Sousuke tried to ignore the surge of irritated possessiveness he felt at the word, but Ai’s giggle told him he wasn’t very successful.

 

               “It’s something unmated Omegas do to help each other out,” Ai explained. “We just spent the nest days cuddling, and then when one of our heats would start, the other would clear out to let them ride it out. Have you really never heard of this?”

 

               “Alpha sex ed in Tokyo isn’t very educational,” Sousuke muttered. “What do I need to do?”

 

               “For now, fork over the couch cushions,” Ai said. “I’ll let you know when I’m finished, and then you have to come cuddle with me.” Sousuke stepped to one side and saluted as Ai gathered up his cushions and left with a giggle. Sousuke watched him go with a smile and a fond shake of his head. He turned around to continue the show he had paused only to be faced with a cushionless couch.

 

               “Great,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and giggle at leaf puns with me on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
